Video applications which include video database browsing and identification will have explosive growth over the next a few years. To address this growth, there is a need for a comprehensive solution related to the problem of indexing of a video sequence database and the identification of particular video sequences within that database. Major applications include large video database mining and identifying similar videos for the purpose of copyright protection, advertising and surveillance. Due to the large size of such databases and the density of video files, high performance video identification and search technology is needed. Robust video content identification and copyright protection should be resistant to any intentional or unintentional video content change or distortion, and the design should be scalable and capable of handling very large video databases and long video sequences.
Increasing demand for such solutions, which include standard definition (SD) and high definition (HD) formats of video, requires increasing sophistication, flexibility, and performance in the supporting algorithms and hardware. The sophistication, flexibility, and performance requirements exceed the capabilities of current generations of software based solutions, in many cases, by an order of magnitude.